Merry Christmas Hermione
by theslytherinpreistess
Summary: Sometimes the most broken are the ones who appear the stongest and smile the brightest. Draco and Hermione find comfort in one another when they need someone the most but no one else can begin to comprehend their struggles


It was Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry, she was Head girl and no matter how much she loved the title there was a downside: Draco Malfoy. Yes, the Slytherin Prince had managed to squirm his way into Head Boy position. After two months of solidly arguing and disagreeing, the teenagers called truce. No one knew what hit them. Harry, Ron and Neville thought Hermione had been hexed when she started speaking civilly to Malfoy. But at the end of the day when one has to spend half their life with someone you kind of have to be civil at least.

The trio had decided to return to Hogwarts after the final Battle to finish their final year however a lot of things had changed for the three teenagers. Half of Hogwarts had been blown up and had to be rebuilt and the scars of the few sixth and seventh years were too much to carry for seventeen and eighteen year olds. Hence only few returned to complete their N.E.W.T's from Harry's year (including the golden trio, Neville, Draco, Hannah Abbott and a few more Ravenclaws).

The Holidays were fast approaching and arrangements were to be made for students staying at school.

After the war Hermione disappeared into the muggle world for 3 months and No one could trace her. When she finally came back to Hogwarts, her nightmares haunted her of how her Parents died at the hands of Lucius Malfoy. The only other person who knew was Draco.

*2 months earlier*

HPOV

_I was walking through the front door and was greeted not by smiling faces but screams. My Mother's. _

"_Mom, Mom where are you?" I cried_

"_Ah why if it isn't the little Mudblood!" A Deep recognizable voice sent a chill down my spine_

"_Greyback, Let them go!" _

"_Now, Now why don't we play a little game first? I'd much prefer to get this over with but since you're here…" He threatened me and shot a body binding curse at me,_

_I yelled "Protego" but I wasn't quick enough before I knew it I was hit square in the chest with the petrificus totalus spell. I remember using it on Neville in my first year his pleading eyes wishing us to stay in the common room. _

"_You're little Mudblood witch can watch the show!"_

"Granger! Granger wake up!" Malfoy was shouting me, stirring me from my unwanted memories

I was drenched in sweat and Malfoy obviously picked up on this as he started to edge toward the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

"Granger what the hell was that? You were screaming and thrashing about! This perfect body doesn't come from sleepless night and caffeine you know!"

"Just leave it Malfoy, it's nothing" I snapped

"It can't be nothing if it wakes you up at 2 in the bloody morning! What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you, No-one knows but Madame Pomfrey…" I can start to feel myself breaking down. I had bottled up my parents death for 2 months and it was finally starting to bring me down.

"Show me, let your occlumency guards down. Hermione please. You need help" Draco was almost pleading for me to finally let go.

"You… You called me Hermione?" with that I let my barriers down, normally I wouldn't trust him like this but when it's half 2 in the morning and he's all I have. My memories flooded through his mind…

"_Gryffindor!" The table in the middle cheered… _

"_Professor I'm wondering if you can tell us about the chamber of secrets..."_

"_Expecto Patronum" An otter appeared out of the tip of my wand…_

_There they were lying there in the middle to the lawn, frozen. Still. Lifeless. _

It took Draco Half an hour to sort through my memories and to view the one he was searching for.

"Hermione, I never knew…." Then Draco did something so unsuspected I could have sworn he had been hexed. He enveloped me into a soothing hug. His arms encircled me, protecting me, making me feel safe. I couldn't hold back the emotions. He whispered comforting words into my ear to try and calm me but it didn't work. I don't know how long he sat with me but I had obviously cried myself to sleep and he left for his own room early on in the morning.

*Current*

DPOV

Hermione had signed up to stay behind over Christmas. I could see it in her eyes, she grieves, she's pained and is still mourning her parents and I'm the only one who knows. I want to tell her, I want to tell her I'm in the same boat. What she didn't realise was that after my father killed her parents, she managed to issue a non-verbal curse to severley damage Lucius. It killed him and as my mother was killed by Voldemort for lying to him, I had no parents. The Great hall was being decorated and I was one of only few students in the hall along with some first years. Hagrid had bought the tree in earlier and now Flitwick was decorating it with golds and silvers. That's when it appeared, the brilliant idea. This Christmas I was going to give the best gift ever…


End file.
